nightsdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Neural nanonics
Summary Neural nanonics are a form of nanoscale technology implanted at the base of the skull that serve as a highly advanced computer system directly linked to the subject's brain. Neural nanonic sets are available in a variety of models which vary in power and applications, like modern computers. Neural nanonics range from very basic models, designed for the average person which allows the day-to-day functions of a neural-linked information culture, to incredibly complex and powerful sets which can allow a user to fly starships (or fly them automatically, to a lesser degree) or command battalions of men. Functioning nanonics have no undesired control over the brain, preserving the will and privacy of the user. However, programmes can be set to "primary" mode, at which point they can aide the user, or take control of certain bodily functions completely. Users Whilst not used by Edenists, they are used by almost every non-pastoral Adamist in the Confederation. They range from very cheap, mass-produced sets for consumers, to specialized sets for the Saldanas, politicians, soldiers and military officers, pilots, intelligence officers, and other operatives. Specialized sets (and even high-end consumer models, depending on the software) can easily demand thousands of fuseodollars Applications The applications depend on the price of the model, and upgrades available for it. The more you pay, the more you get however, basic Axon blocks, Datavises, Net Access and implant control come as standard. *'Datavises': E-mail type communication with people and machinery. Control over equipment occurs with thought alone. *'Sensevises': A way of communicating and viewing data. An image alone with sound , smell, texture, taste etc is electronically encoded directly into the brain. This allows a close approximation to the Edenist affinity gene on a technological level. It provides full stimulation, and complete immersion in a fantasy world. Secure (Level 1) sensevises can occur which are said to be unbreakable by human technological standards. *'Neuroiconic-Display': Displays data "into your mind", the data is viewed through your eyes in your peripheral vision, everything from the time, to datavise answers, through to starship controls and readouts can appear. The information can be expanded on through thought, at which point the display will give greater detail, or activate/answer/respond to, the message/program etc. Damage to the host body (physiological monitors) or starship, etc, are overlaid as icons on a outline of the object in question. *'Enhanced memory retrieval': Memories can be "sorted" and "filed" as well as played back and backed up. *'Physiological and Biochemical Control Functions': Nanonics allow a user to access their body's chemical and physical functions for the purposes of medical diagnosis and treatment--nanonics improve the speed and effectiveness of medical nanonic packages for instance. On a lighter note, neural nanonics allow a person to minimize the effects of their body's unwanted physiological functions, including dampening the effects of alcohol and sexual arousal. *'Axon Blocks': Axon blocks can block any form of pain from the body, allowing the user to continue to function even with severe wounds. They can also block nausea, and bodily functions, for a while at least. *'Stimulant Programs': “Stim” programs as they are known range from increasing adrenalin production in times of danger, to flooding the body with endorphins, the higher range programs are considered black market, as they very closely replicate the effect of drugs, with many of the same side effects. *'Somnolence Progams': Force the user to sleep *'Attack/Defence': Programs analyse attacks of enemies and can give counter moves, in primary mode many even perform the moves on behalf of the user. This can also “spot” dangers which a normal human may miss. *'Other uses': Automatic weapon control, Encyclopedia Galactica, SII Suit control, linguistic translation, news informats, starship astrogation, net searches, sight amplification, hearing amplification, full range nerve overrides for the entire body, implant command, total indexed memory recall, electronic warfare. =(clean up)= Neural Nanonics are microscopic computer systems used by Adamists. Nanonics are implanted into the back of a persons neck where they form a neural link with the brain.Nanonics are widely used for data transmission between users and to allow to operate builit-in software and directly interface with datanets and electonic equipment. Types of Neural Nanonics Different models of Neural Nanonics are made by different manufacturers. The requirements of the user and the cost determine what set of Nanonics a person will buy, but Kulu software is agreed to be the best quality. Neural Nanonics all contain a basic software which is used for ubiquitous functions such as linking to medical nanonics or connecting to a datanet but higher end (and much more expensive) models have many more functions. Software can be purchased to provide added functions to the Nanonics. Inserting Neural Nanonics Implanting a set of Neural Nanonics is a simple procedure. A Neural Nanonics set comes in a box which contains the nanonics themselves and a didactic imprint which contains a full instruction manual. The nanonics themselves are contained in a foil wrapper which is discoloured if the wrapper has been tampered with. This is to prevent interference with the nanonics, as re-writing the software of the nanonics can allow hackers to sequester the user. Once the packaging has been confirmed to be secure by the buyer the nanonics can be implanted by any trained person. The nanonics set is contained within a small capsule. After applying an anasthetic to the back of the neck (just below the nape) a medical nanonic patch is used to push the nanonics capsule into the base of the brain, knitting the skin together again once the implantation is complete. As soon as it is inside the body the nanonics set begins to activate. Thousands of microscopic fibres are released from the capsule, locating synaptic junctions in the brain and connecting to them to form an interface between the users brain and the nanonics set. this activation sequence generally only takes about 90 minutes. During this time the user must remain still. After this time the didactic imprint is given to the user, implanting the knowledge of how to use the nanonics directly into the users brain. Once the nanonics have been fully integrated into the users brain the person can access all nanonics functions through Neuroiconic imaging, a virtual picture of icons representing the functions available through the nanonics which overlays what the user is looking at. The Neuroiconic images can be changed as per the user preference. Main Uses of Neural Nanonics *Datavises - E-mail type communication with people and machinery. Control over equipment occurs with thought alone. MEssages can be sent as text, voice, e-mail or both. An "Edress" can be purchased to which people can send mail, and "phone" the host, in real time. Any equipment from Medical nanonic packages to SII Spacesuits and weaponry can be acessed, analyised, and used. *Sensorium Recording/Playing - A nanonics user can record informtion onto their nanonics. In a sensorium all user sensations are recorded; sight, sound, smell and emotion can all be recorded. This is often used by reporters and in the entertainment industry, as it allows a person who accesses the sensorium to feel as if they were actually in the place where the sensorium was recorded. ::Secure (Level 1) Sensevises can occur which are said to be unbreakable by human technological standards. *Neuroiconic-Display - Displays data "into your mind", the data is viewed through your eyes in your pheripheral vision, everything from the time, to datavise awnsers, through to starship controls and readouts can appear. The infomation can be expanded on through simple thaught, at which point the display will give greater detail, or activate/awnser/respond to, the message/programme etc. Damage to the host body (physiological monitors) or starship, etc, are overlaid as icons on a outline of the object in question. *Control Of Bodily Functions - The nanonics allow anything from very basic to complete control over the bodys normal functions through either manual, or automatic programmes. ::*Enhanced memory retrival - Memories can be "sorted" and "filed" as well as played back and backed up. ::*Axon Blocks - Axon blocks can block any form of pain from the body, allowing the user to continue to function even with severe wounds. They can also block nausea, and bodily functions, for a while at least. ::*Stimualnt Programmes - "stim" programmes as they are known range from increasing adrenelin production in times of danger, to flooding the body with endorphines, the higher range programmes are considered black market, as they very closely replicate the effect of drugs, with many of the same side effects. ::Somnelence Progammes - Force the user to sleep, when the user wants to. Mild programmes can be used to calm the user, slowing the heart and restricting adrenelin production to keep the user calm. ::Attack/Defence - Programmes analyse attacks of enemies and can give counter moves, in primary mode many even perform the moves on behalf of the user. The programme can also "boost" the body with naturally produced drugs much like stim programmes to give the user more strength. This can also "spot" dangers which a normal human may miss. :*Other Uses - Automatic weapon control, encyclopedia galactica, SII Suit control, linguistic translation, news informats, starship astrogation, net serches, Sight amplification, hearing amplification, full range nerve overides for the entire body, implant command, total indexed memory recall, Electronica warfare. Neural Nanonics vs. Affinity Neural Nanonics and Affinity are similar in ability but wildly different in method, as Adamists and Edenists use very disimilar technologies; nanotechnology and biotechnology, respectively. Many of the functions provided by Neural Nanonics are available to those with Affinity, though the methods are different. For example, Affinity allows Edenists to interface directly to their bitek constructs, such as servitor monkeys. Edenist Affinity allows users to communicate directly with others who also have Affinity in something similar to telepathy, which is analagous to datavising. However, Edenists have no Axon blocks, or SII Suit control etc, without using technology "blocks" worn on a belt or other piece of clothing. Category:Technology